Proposición
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas, a veces la situaciones se repiten pero a la siguiente vez ya sabemos como reaccionar y un genio como Kidou no es la excepcion. KidouxSakuma


Proposición

Sakuma observo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta como, delante de la entrada a Teikoku, Kidou Yuuto le esperaba apoyado en su choche. Al principio no pudo decir nada y solo atino a acercarse a el.

-No esperaba que vinieses- dijo el de pelo largo acercándose a el mientras sonreía- es una agradable sorpresa.

-Si te has sorprendido he logrado mi propósito- dijo Kidou mirándole- he venido a buscarte.

-¿A buscarme? –eso si que era una sorpresa, Kidou debía estar muy ocupado con el Raimon así que le extrañaba que tuviese tiempo de ir a buscarle, aun así no se quejaba de ello. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie cerca antes de abrazarse a su cuello y besarle- Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también- se besaron de nuevo antes de subir al coche.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido a por mi – dijo apoyándose en el respaldo- últimamente has estado tan ocupado con el Raimon que apenas hemos podido vernos.

Yuuto giro la cabeza al oírle suspirar y alargo la mano para rozarle la mejilla, era cierto que se había volcado demasiado en el Raimon y en la resistencia como para poder prestarle atención a Sakuma, por suerte el conocía de sobra a Kidou y sabia que cuando su pareja se concentraba en algo era casi imposible sacarle de eso.

-Lo se y lo siento – Se inclino dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No te preocupes, se que estas ocupado pero a veces Endou me da mucha envidia- al menos el podía pasar todo el tiempo que estuviesen entrenando a los chicos con el.

-¿Celoso de Endou?- Sakuma no respondió pero el sabia que si lo había dicho bastante enserio- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar como compensación?

Jirou sonrió asintiendo, la verdad es que una cena como compensación no sonaba nada mal. Mientras avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad miro de reojo a Kidou, la luz de las farolas reflejándose en su cara le daba un toque aun más misterioso que el de sus gafas, las cuales había que decir que le estorbaban bastante, le gustaba más cuando no las usaba.

El viaje se les hizo bastante corto a los dos, a pesar del día que era no había demasiado tráfico y pudieron llegar sin ningún problema. Sakuma estaba a punto de bajarse del coche cuando Kidou le detuvo.

-Sakuma, hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo mirándole seriamente, algo dentro del otro se revolvió, no le gustaba nada como había sonado eso- y quiero que me des una respuesta cuando salgamos del restaurante, así podrás pensártelo.

-Con ese tono de voz empiezas a asustarme ¿sabes?- aunque debería estar acostumbrado a su forma de hablar, después de todo se conocían desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

-No te preocupes - se quito las gafas apoyándose en el volante- He estado muy ocupado últimamente y no nos hemos podido ver demasiado, pero hay algo que se me ha ocurrido para que eso cambie- hizo una pausa- por eso quiero preguntarte esto, Sakuma, ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

El único ojo visible del otro se agrando a causa de la sorpresa, ¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo que se fuese a vivir con el? Intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, de todas formas Kidou le había dicho que le diese su respuesta después de la cena, seguramente previendo que se quedaría sin habla. A pesar de que el castaño le había pedido que esperase hasta después de la cita para decirle su respuesta seguramente el ya la conociese solo por su expresión, aun así Jirou decidió esperar, conociendo a Kidou seguramente tenia algo mas preparado.

Por su lado Yuuto sonrió saliendo del coche y esperando a que el otro hiciese lo mismo. Sakuma suspiro sonriendo antes de salir del coche y seguir a Kidou hasta la puerta de un restaurante italiano, le gustaba la comida italiana y ese era un dato que el antiguo capitán de Teikoku había tenido muy presente en el momento de planear esa cita.

Entraron en el restaurante observando como estaba totalmente lleno, no tuvieron demasiado problema para entrar debido a que el estratega ya había hecho una reserva antes de ir a ese lugar, aunque claro hasta llegar allí eso había sido un dato desconocido para el otro. Se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada y estuvieron observando la carta durante unos momentos mientras decidían cual de los tantos platos pedir. Finalmente cuando cada uno hubo elegido lo que tomaría el camarero anoto su pedido y se alejo de la mesa.

-¿Cómo están los chicos de Teikoku?- pregunto mientras se llevaba a los labios la copa de agua. Aunque hubiese dejado de ser el entrenador del equipo aun se preocupaba por esos chicos a los que había visto entrenarse tan duramente- no te dan demasiados problemas ¿no?

-Ellos están bien, siguen mejorando a pasos agigantados- sonrió- Y los planes de entrenamiento que nos sigues mandando son de gran ayuda, los chicos se alegran de que sigas preocupándote por ellos- su sonrisa se volvió un poco amarga- no soy el único que te echa de menos.

-Me alegro.

Esa sonrisa amarga fue como una estaca clavándose en el pecho del castaño, a pesar de que no era lo que Sakuma quería había conseguido que Kidou se sintiese culpable y que desease con más intensidad que esa cena terminase para poder hablar seriamente con él. No tardaron demasiado en traer los platos. Durante la comida el tema de conversación fue de lo más variado empezando por ponerse al día de todo aquello que no habían podido hablar antes y terminando por recordar anécdotas de su juventud cuando eran miembros de Teikoku o de Inazuma Japan.

Al final toda la cena transcurrió casi sin que se diesen cuenta, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se encontraban juntos, y es que tener la compañía el uno del otro era más que suficiente para que todo a su alrededor desapareciese y solo existieran ellos dos.

-Ven a casa- pidió Yuuto mientras abría la puerta del coche- aun hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Kidou siempre era un misterio, así que a Jirou no le sorprendió demasiado no saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza, por más que hubiese aprendido a leerle casi el pensamiento tenía que admitir que ese hombre era alguien muy difícil de predecir en todo lo que hacía… pero claro, si uno le conocía tan bien como él lo hacía, confiaría a Kidou Yuuto hasta su propia vida.

-Claro.

El camino hasta casa del centrocampista se le hizo demasiado corto, algo dentro de el estaba ansioso por que llegaran, quería saber que era lo que quería enseñarle, estaba seguro de que si venía de Kidou le gustaría pero aun así eso no podía aplacar su curiosidad. Kidou fue quien entro primero siendo seguido del peli celeste, dejaron las chaquetas colgadas y le invito a sentarse en el sillón.

-¿Qué querías enseñarme?- la curiosidad le estaba matando, ya no podía esperar más para preguntar.

-Siempre has sido un impaciente- sonrió Yuuto mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones de su pelo. Se quito las gafas dejándolas a un lado- siéntate y cierra los ojos hasta que yo te lo pida.

Para Sakuma decirle eso no era más que una tortura innecesaria, pero aun así obedeció, se sentó en el sillón cerrando los ojos y esperando la señal. Cuando Kidou se hubo asegurado de que había obedecido se marcho a la cocina. Jirou podía oír lo que hacía pero no tenía ni idea de que se traía entre manos. Cuando sintió el sillón hundirse a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír igual que un niño pequeño antes de abrir los regalos, estaba tan emocionado que se sentía idiota.

-Abre los ojos.

Apenas termino de decir la frase y ya los tenia abiertos, pronto su boca se abrió tanto como sus ojos, frente a él se encontraba un pequeño pingüino que sostenía una cajita, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero el pingüino era precioso.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar el pingüino.

-Abre la caja- dijo Yuuto sonriendo- y cuidado no rompas al pobre pingüino.

Con las manos un poco temblorosas consiguió coger la caja, en el proceso se dio cuenta de que eso era un pastel, estaba seguro de que no podría comérselo. Miro fijamente la cajita roja y sintió sus mejillas arder, ahi dentro podía haber mil y una cosas. Finalmente trago saliva y se atrevió a abrirla.

-Esto es… ¿una llave?- miro desconcertado a Kidou.

-Últimamente hemos estado demasiado separados, tú con Teikoku, yo con el Raimon, me ha hecho acordarme de nuestra época de instituto. Por eso no quiero que pase como esa vez- hizo una pausa y le cogió de la mano- Jirou… ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

"Si, si, si". Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en eso, pero su boca no respondía y no podía dejar salir de su boca ese sonido por lo que se lanzo a sus brazos capturando sus labios y dejando que fuesen sus acciones las que hablasen por él, sentía que en ese justo momento podría morirse de felicidad. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño pegándose todo lo que pudo y escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello una vez que el beso hubo terminado, sabía que Kidou no iba a defraudarle con lo que quisiese enseñarle, pero no se esperaba algo así.

-¡Claro que quiero!- respondió unos minutos después cuando por fin consiguió que su voz saliese.

Yuuto solo sonrió cogiendo el mentón de Sakuma y levantándole el rostro para dejar un suave beso en los labios. Desde hacia tiempo sabia que quería dar este paso, pero no entraba el momento oportuno para ello, ahora la nueva separación entre Raimon y Teikoku le hacía darse cuenta por segunda vez en su vida de lo mucho que le necesitaba y esta vez ya había madurado lo suficiente como para saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Quería a Sakuma a su lado y no le importaba si uno estaba con equipos diferentes, lo importante sería que al llegar a casa serian solo ellos dos y el resto del mundo dejaría de importar cuando sus labios se uniesen.

FIN


End file.
